The Shadarim
=IC Recruitment Poster= “To those who call Undercity their home: The Deathstalkers and Deathguards declared the joint-organization the Special Forces military unit, code-named the Shadarim. Tasked with the execution of assassinations, rapid reinforcement, reconnaissance, and escort duties, the Shadarim will seek to advance the cause of both the Forsaken and our Dark Lady in ways that the regular military simply cannot. With the recent onslaught of internal power struggles dealing with the Royal Apothecary Society, the demands on this new unit will be great, and the expectations will be even greater. The Shadarim is seeking able-bodied and like-minded individuals to join its ranks: new enlistees and unit transfers are both welcome. Those that have a great deal of appreciation for an attention to detail and subtlety will make the best fit. Above all else, loyalty to the Forsaken and our Dark Lady is required. THIS IS NOT A LAW ENFORCEMENT UNIT. An interview is required of all applicants to ensure quality of the unit. Any classes are welcome. Undead in a general sense are welcome, so long as they are loyal to the Forsaken. If interested, please contact: Sgt. Belaris Delenada Deathstalkers – The Shadarim Rogue Quarter, Undercity May the hour of the Forsaken be long, Sgt.-Major Belaris Delenada” =OOC Information= The Shadarim was originally founded on May 15th, 2009 as a result of a number of players coming together who wanted to join an active quality Forsaken-based RP guild when few- if any- previously existed. As such, the Shadarim membership is 100% Forsaken and loyal only to Sylvanas- not necessarily the Horde. The Shadarim exists as a maverick "special forces" military unit based both off the Deathguards and the Deathstalkers, although previous service in either is not required to enlist into the Shadarim, and previous military rank (if any) does not apply. The Shadarim does not hold any responsibilities in law enforcement. At its core, the Shadarim is a heavy RP guild that typically inhabits Brill and engages in regular PvP activity including battleground premades, world-PvP against the Alliance, and Wintergrasp. The Shadarim coordinates OOC'ly with Alliance RP-PvP guilds for world-PvP events. Last but not least, the Shadarim also exists to quell internal threats and traitors to the Forsaken cause. Since the Shadarim is an in-character guild, characters will join the guild in-character and- if circumstances warrant- will be removed in-character. However, in the event a player causes severe distress to fellow guildmates in an OOC manner, a character may be removed out-of-character as well. =Joining The Shadarim= While the guild is 100% Forsaken, the guild is not mechanically 100% Forsaken. As such, characters who are not mechanically Forsaken but are roleplayed as being Forsaken and loyal to Sylvanas will satisfy the conditions required to join the Shadarim. For example, a High-Elf (who uses the Blood-Elf race for appearance) that was slain in Quel'Thalas during the Scourge invasion and was later freed, swearing fealty to the Forsaken and Sylvanas, would satisfy the conditions to join the Shadarim. While the Forest Trolls of Quel'Thalas would also make suitable candidates for the Shadarim, Orcs and Tauren would be exceedingly rare considering their racial history and loyalty to the Horde. Joining the Shadarim is almost a 100% in-character process, carried out through an in-character interview done by either Belaris or Tienith. Characters may be tested for loyalty or called upon to prove themselves in some way as viable candidates, so be prepared! Regardless of the character, an out-of-character sense of humor and easygoing attitude are great assets when joining the Shadarim's out-of-character community. Mail or directly contact either Belaris, Lyñn, or Talderis should you have questions or wish to arrange an interview. Category:Horde Guild